1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer furniture and accessories, and particularly to a computer workstation that permits a user to work on a computer while reclining or in a supine position.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing number of adults experiencing back pain that is exacerbated from working at traditional desk type computer stations, there is an increasing need for a workstation that would reduce or eliminate stress on neck and spine of the user.
Some of these back pain suffers have chronic pain caused by fibromyalgia. Fibromyalgia is a chronic pain syndrome that manifests in widespread muscle pain, especially in the back and legs. Chronic pain pervades the workforce. It is the number one cause of worker absenteeism and or inability to work at full capacity. Lower back pain ranks often first as a cause of disability and inability to work, as an interference with the quality of life, and as a reason for medical consultation. Research indicates that, for example, chronic pain limits an individual's ability and motivation to work. Financially, chronic pain represents health care costs of approximately twenty billion dollars per year, and industry costs in disability payments, lost productivity, and training of replacement personnel of about eighty billion annually. Because of the demands of lower back pain suffers, there has been attempts to manufacture and market computer workstations for use in an inclining position or fully supine position.
Elaborate computer workstations include a variety of storage shelves and spaces above and below a monitor, which are dimensioned to accept certain standard items of auxiliary equipment, including the computer or laptop too. While such workstations are often well designed and work well for a healthy, seated person, they are totally unsuited for people suffering from a variety of ailments, and in particular, the user with back pain, neck, and shoulder pain, and users required to spend some time lying prone. While lying prone or on one's back, a person cannot operate a personal computer supported on a conventional workstation, since the computer, monitor and the keyboard are at totally inappropriate angles. Additionally, the weight of these components makes using them in the prone or supine position nearly impossible. Thus, a computer workstation for use by the user in an inclined position or supine position solving the aforementioned problems is desired.